At the top of my lungs
by kate-loves-potf
Summary: At the top of my lungsI’m giving it back...


**Sorry it's been so long since ive written. But im back! with new stories! i have a few one shots already written and 2 new stories that are started. those might take a while, but ill be posting new one shots alot that ive written over the summer. i hope you like them! REVIEW! K8.**

**At the top of my lungs.**

_Im found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind. __"Collide" -Howie Day_

It's funny how music can express things better than us human beings ever can. We want what we say to other people to come out as deep as what we're feeling. But you just can't get it out that way. Even after getting the impression from a song, after it's done playing, you're back in the real world. And you can't get that feeling back until you turn the stereo on again.

It took me so long to figure that out. I'd listen to a cd and I just couldn't bring that feeling into my actual life where I really wanted it. So I figured the only way to really express how I felt to him was through music.

_One step away from where we were. And one step back to Nothing._"Concrete Girl."

-Switchfoot

I hated not knowing. How was I supposed to know how _he _actually felt. I'd spent all this time thinking up how _I _could tell _him _how I felt. So what if he didn't love me back? What could that do to our friendship? So that's why I held back on my little plan. Music is something I've always loved. And now that I figured out _a way _to tell him. _How _do I get over my fear of ruining what we _already_ have?

I guess I'd just have to get over it and try. Because my chance was coming up.

_H.G. Wells jr./sr. Talent competitions for 9th Grade and Up._

_Next Thursday. April 22, 2006._

_Winner receives a trophy and $250 gift card to hat world at The Pickford Mall District._

... it was perfect.

I sat alone in my room. Phil would be over in about five minutes. Picking up my guitar I strummed the familiar notes of my favorite song. I fell in love with it the first time I had heard it in the movie _A Walk to Remember_. Everything about this song was beautiful. It was one of the songs that really took you into it, and could easily make you cry.

"There's a song that's _inside_ Of my soul.

It's the one that I've _tried_ to write over and over again.

I'm awake in the _infinite_ cold.

But you sing to me over and over again."

I heard the door open and shut. Immediately setting down my guitar, I ran out of my bedroom and out the door to greet my guest.

"Hey Phil!" I said going over to hug him.

"Hey! Did something happen?" he asked referring to the random hug.

"No. I'm just happy to see you." I answered, pulling away. "What? Am I not allowed to hug my best friend without a reason?"

"No. In fact, you should think about doing it more often." He replied happily.

'_Crap. Did I just say that out loud?_'

"Okay." Keely said, smiling. "I was just upstairs trying to think up what to sing for the talent show".

"Great! I heard you were doing that this year." he said. Still mentally beating himself up for what had slipped out.

"Yeah. I thought I'd do something special for the end of this year."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so nervous."

"Relax Keely. You'll do fine. You're an amazing singer." said Via reassuringly in her thick British accent.

"No, not about that. About what I'm _really _doing."

"Oh. Phil."

I nodded.

"Keel, we both know that he feels the same about you. He's just... well.. Phil. He's shy when it comes to girls. Anybody would if they were in love with their best friend."

"Maybe you're right. But how do you know all this?"

"Trust me. Everybody knows you two like each other except you guys. I figured it out the first day I met you."

"Really?"

Via nodded. "It's really not hard to figure out."

"Wow."

"Up next, the singing styles of Keely Teslow. Performing "_Only Hope_" by Switchfoot." They heard the announcer say, as the crowd applauded.

Keely wrinkled her nose and gritted her teeth. "I don't think I can do it."

Putting her hands on her friends shoulders she looked Keely straight in the eyes. "Yes you can. Now get out there and sing!" She pushed her through the curtains.

"Hey guys!" Keely said, laughing nervously, and pasting on a fake smile.

_Come on and leave the fears that you were afraid to fight. _"Days go by" -Lifehouse.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend Phil Diffy." She said loosening up and looking down at him in the front row.

She walked up to the microphone almost tripping over the wires.

Clearing her throat, and placing both hands on the mic., she began the song, not ever taking her eyes off Phil. He looked almost as nervous as she felt.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

The words fit her perfectly.

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

Taking her eyes off Phil, she let her eye lids drop.

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours_

_I pray _

_to be only yours_

_I know now_

_you're my only Hope._

Strumming a bit harder she captured the crowd in her voice and music.

_Sing to me of the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy _

_Dancing and laughing and laughing again._

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours_

_I pray_

_to be only yours_

_I know now_

_you're my only Hope._

She paused as the music filled the room.

_I give you my apathy_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony _

_singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

she sang giving it her all.

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours_

_I pray_

_to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now_

_you're my only Hope._"

She finished the song perfectly. She watched her mother stand up and applaud, while tearing up. Others gave her a standing ovation too. Only a few were left dry eyed.

But most importantly... Phil. He sat. Stunned. Stunned of how beautiful she was. How beautiful she sounded. How perfect she sang. And how perfectly the song had described exactly how he felt.

_I didn't care about the trophy. Just seeing his face when he looked at me made it all worthwhile. _

**The most beautiful song ever. Written and sung by Jon Foreman. -Switchfoot.**


End file.
